


Alice isn't here yet

by EmilaUTtrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game), original au - Fandom
Genre: CRAZY SHIT GOING ON, F/M, Its been a hot min so this might suck ass, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans as the madhatter, WHO THE HELL IS ALICE, XD, Yandere, alice in wonderland inspired, paps as the cat, undyen as the queen of hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Alice, Alice who? Why do you keep following me around? I DON’T KNOW AN ALICE!
Relationships: Sans/Reader, Sans/Toriel (Undertale), paps/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Alice isn't here yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I know its been a while since I updated anything. I am also sorry for disappearing for almost a full year. I honesty didn't intend to do so. 
> 
> As many of you know, I have depression. Add that with writers block and having life kick me down to the point that I really wanted to sleep forever, did not help. But! I do want to thank you guys for your comments, I know I didn't respond but I did read them. You guys are the reason I wanted to try again. So, thank you, form the bottom of my heart. Oh! And I will be updating my other works soon! So don't worry! 
> 
> Enough about me though! This story is inspired by Alice in wonderland and I do so hope you'll enjoy. As always if you see any mistakes or errors, please let me know! :) Also, this might be bad since I haven't been writing at all for the duration I was gone, so forgive me for that! Let me know what you guys think! <3

“Come back!” The whitetail fluff disappeared behind the bush. “No, it’s dangerous in these woods! Come back.” You jumped over the bush only to have your heart drop to the bottom of your stomach. Directly underneath you was a humongous hole. Before you even had time to rationalize what was happening you started to free fall. “FUCK!” You yelled in vain as the air rushed past your ears, only then did you start to notice the odd irregularities. For instance, the many, many stars that appeared the further you fell and how they laughed as you continued to plummet.

“Alice is falling again, look at her grin.” One of the stars said joyfully.

“Her screams of those of joy!” Another yelled. 

“NO! They are not happy screams, I’m about to die and I’m scared!” You screamed pitifully to no one. That’s when something caught you, your brain danced in confusion as you tried to regain what little focus remained. The large yellow petals wrapped you tightly in their grasp as a small voice spoke. 

“Alice, you must save their souls, the hell he created has become automatism, without purpose. The key is within the land. When you awake, look for a creature like me.” Just like that, you were surrounded by yellow particles. Your mind instantly started to fade into darkness, you only managed to catch a glimpse of a young girl, her eyes dark and empty, though her smile seemed hopeful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! are you alive?" A woman's voice rang out beside you, her tone seemed worried, if only for a moment. "OH NO! I'm late, I'm late! It'll be off with my head if I don't hurry." Before you could even process anything a door slammed, followed by a loud mechanical locking sound. Sitting up from your sleeping position you took a look around the small room. Directly across from you was a large metal door with no handle. Glancing down you notice a bed of large yellow flowers, though they seemed strange. Shaking your head at the thought you got up. 

Above the bed was a large clock, but it had no numbers. "So it's tea time for the queen? What kind of time is that?" You wondered this out loud, clearly not expecting a voice to answer you.

"Well, aren't you going to tea? If you're late she'll take your head." A robotic voice spoke from behind you, seeming interested in your lack of knowledge. Turning on your heel you face the creature. Or, well, you faced the door. You must have made a confused face as the voice laughed. "My, you aren't from around here are you?" You shook your head in response, still confused. 

"No, I'm not. I don't even know where here is..." Silence filled the room for a moment before a dozen cameras appeared from all over the room, all of them focused on you.

"Oh, yes! You must be Alice! My, how tall you have gotten!" 

"Alice? My name is Y/n, not Alice?" The voice laughed at you before speaking with a bemused tone. 

"A stage name is it? My, you have grown! Don't tell me you wanted to mimic me, darling?" The voice laughed once more before the large doors opened. "You best hurry dear, you wouldn't want to end up like me." 

"But I don't." Before you could finish your sentence you were catapulted out of the room, landing on your face on the green grass. Angry, but mostly confused, you jumped to your feet. Fully expecting to see the large door behind you, you turned around, though the only thing there was a small pound. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I promise the next update will be longer! Also I will be updating my others works soon! <3 Do you guys have any thoughts on this story so far?


End file.
